Murica
The United States (USA), also called Murica, The Great State(s) of America, Freedom Land or just We trust Gawwd is the collapsed ruin of a once great nation. People here often mindlessly carry out their lives without any hopes or dreams, despite the immense wealth, which is held by the top. 0.00001%. Some say this place is worse than Hell. Population America is occupied 90% of overweight, self-centered assholes who are only good for wasting resources and stupid rednecks. Their only concerns are getting what they want and finding out who got pregnant for the third time in a month. They hunch over their computers all day and watch the same unfunny crap on YouTube all day and ignore what's going on in the outside world where people are getting blown up on a daily basis. There are some people with a basis of logic and reasoning, like the rest of the educated world have, but these people are continuously pushed into the minority by idiots who elect the same people who make false promises. Some say there is still hope for America, but only if those who are intelligent enough to make changes, do so, and this is unlikely. Species *Human: 97.8% *Mobian: 2.1% *Other: 0.1% Religion *Bungholism: 47.6% *Ratiganism: 20.4% *Maysism: 19.1% *Viacomism: 7.5% *Sunday Brunchism: 4.9% *Bramblism: 4.5% *Nikolaism: 1.1% *Sciencology: 0.7% *Other: 0.3% Food Americans feed primarily on grease, hormones, high fructose corn syrup, and red dye 40. These ingredients are usually soaked into something that used to be meat or produce. They are unable to eat any natural food until it has been processed to the point of genetic alteration, if they do, they will either comment on how "disgusting" it is or scream and threaten you for not giving them their fries. Music Unlike other countries, America is not a place to find real music (anymore), Americans instead use computers to create a small chord of high pitched beeping that is played over and over again. Instead of singing they will let out Behemothian howling and screeching or they will "rap", meaning they will simply utter meaningless and undecipherable words at at a fast rate, in apparent hope that they will turn black. Movies Like Anime, anything you would see in a movie theater is a half assed cash-in on another ripoff. Since Americans are too stupid to remember the last movie they saw, Hollywood is free to recycle the same character and plot elements until it stops making money. Prophecy It is foretold that sometime in the future, a "chosen one" will be born, and harnessing the power of the three ancient weapons (Windows Movie Maker, Sony Vegas and Final Cut Pro X) this person will fill all forms of visual electronic media with YouTube poop, thus destroying Viacom Inc. forever and restoring the nation to the greatness it once was. Some believe that this chosen one was the famous performer Liberace, but that Satan invented AIDS specifically to kill him before YouTube poop was invented. However, this theory is rejected by the mainstream predictology community. Most predictologists predict the time of the chosen one's birth as in December 2042. Canada Every year, thousands of Americans try to illegally immigrate to Canada. This hurts foreign relations, nearly causing wars multiple times. Murica Murica is the name for what America was after Tails created some robotic bacteria that made all the Americans have an IQ drop of roughly 9000. The reason that it is called Murica is because the bacteria made them too retarded to say anything else. This complete lack of intelligence that causes them to say "Murica" is called Muricaism. Soon, the bacteria spread to Finland. Comys and Patrick got worried about this, and got Dr. Cyanide to tell Dark Tails to bring Wumboism back to the nation. Soon after, Dr. Cyanide started a riot on Comys' orders. Inhabitants *Billy Mays (Born in Canada). *Nostalgia Critic *Angry Video Game Nerd *The Teen Titans *Johnny Test de:USA Category:Places Category:Countries